


You Know???

by Rey_CaP_15



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, PWP, Why Did I Write This?, did i feel guilty? yes, did i sob from the lack of canon interaction between these two? yep thats also correct, featuring felix as chan’s colleague, featuring minho as hyunjin’s manager, im sorry, mafia!bang chan, no beta i die like that w monstrosity that supposed to be in jail, slow build up and short sexc times, superstar!hyunjin, would i do it again if my friend asked me again? of course yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey_CaP_15/pseuds/Rey_CaP_15
Summary: Lookie-lookie here? Who’s master’s bad boy? It’s you hyunjinnie~
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	You Know???

**Author's Note:**

> first of all i’m not sorry :)

It was a quiet day. The penthouse where Hyunjin staying at is very lovely. Okay, staying might be way underestimating the situation. But for him, it’s that. So let’s not fight with his opinion. Alright? And lovely is kind of incorrect description of the penthouse. It was fucking huge and fancy. The kind you see in every CEO movies. My broke ass can’t even.

He was looking through the window. Or the walls? Well in his case it’s both. A glass walls. Penthouse like this has no privacy at all. Every chance they get, they’ll change the walls to large-ass windows. Aesthetics more important than privacy here I guess?

If they about to sin, they definitely can’t be seen unless the pedestrian have mad eyesight. But the views are top notch, if his situation isn’t what he’s in now, people would envy him. The air conditioner is enough to make him not get a heatstroke from the heat outside but not enough to make him shiver. It’s freaking 35° C outside, or that’s what he think. So to say, it’s very hot. He brushed his blond hair with his hand, moving his bangs away from his face. To his annoyance, it’s getting quite long. Almost reaching his shoulder. But he likes it that way. His master would call him pretty. And honestly he likes it. He likes when Chan called him pretty. Deep down he actually prefers people calling him pretty. Memories of him resenting that is cloudy, hazy. When his master twirl his fingers on Hyunjin’s locks while maintaining eye contact. It was intense. But god damn doesn’t he love it that way. The clock shows that it’s still about 1 PM but he’s already horny? Interesting. And then the elevator dings.

“I’m back~”

Chan loosened his tie. His black shirt and burgundy tie stink with champagne and his own musk. Pretty strong because Hyunjin can smell him from this far and on top of that he never met Chan drunk. But knowing what the sober him in bed would act like, drunk Chan would’ve been worse. He would be unable to walk for a month least. Knowing doom would fall to his ass, cautiously he tiptoeing away from his master’s sight. Fearing for his life. And his hip. And his bum especially. The marks from last night still visible on his body.

“I know you’re there, Baby.”

His breath hitched when he slides behind the stairs. Isn’t he glad that the floor is made of marbles and tiles. Oh fuck why’s he arrived already? But Hyunjin fucked up mind also feel giddy. It’s exhilarating knowing he would be punished if he didn’t obey his master right away. And too much marks wouldn’t matter right?

Hyunjin then tiptoe to Chan’s room. His somewhat-an-imitation-of-his-office room. And he closed the door softly until he can hear a faint click. He wanted to surprise him. He loves it when his master just sway him from his feet and throws him on the bed. Just a quick fuck like that. But today Hyunjin wanted to surprise him, wanted to tease him first. He wanted his master to at least notice how pretty he is. He already cleaned the desk for them earlier this morning. So he would be thankful if his master follow his plans right.

The door creaked open,  
“Baby. You know I dislike it when-“

Chan didn’t get to finish his words. He watched as Hyunjin turn around revealing himself in front of his work desk. Wearing a see through oversized white shirt, in his back is the panorama of the city illuminating his silhouette. Black lace chocker wraps around his slender neck. Legs covered in black stocking and loose shorts. If Chan isn’t hard, he doesn’t know what else. The bump on his crotch is pretty visible by now. He wanted to devour him. Eating him out until he’s unable to form word or remember his own name. Fucking him like it’ll be the last thing he’d do. But he holds on.

“Aren’t I pretty?”

Hyunjin twirled around. Such an innocent smile. Chan would’ve let him go with his seducing if he’s not wearing ‘that’. But he maintained his cool. If his baby wants to play, then he’ll follow. At least to some point until his baby bratty enough for him to mess up with. Until he thinks his baby will break under his touch.

Chan didn’t look at him. Passing Hyunjin to his own desk, not even glancing at him. Putting his bags next to his chair. He pulled out his laptop and started working. Barely noticing Hyunjin looking at him pouting his lips. His plump red lips. How Chan would kill if he can get that lips around his cock now. Sucking him dry like a lollipop.

Hyunjin stride beside Chan. Looming over him hoping that he will notice him. It wasn’t fair! His master supposed to praise him about how pretty he is and fuck him on that desk. While going on and on about how good he is! How mad Hyunjin was knowing his attempt to clear out the desk is useless now.

“If you won’t play with me. I’ll play you alone!”  
Chan’s not scared. He considers that as a cute tantrum rather than a threat. Considering Hyunjin is about as scary as a cupcake.

“Well, play on. I’ll watch while working on this right here. Hope you can entertain yourself well, baby~”

Hyunjin put his arms around Chan’s neck. If Chan won’t play with him, I’ll gladly volunteer to be honest. And Hyunjin pushing his knee against Chan’s throbbing crotch. But Chan didn’t react even a little. Instead, he continues to work on whatever he’s doing on in his laptop. Not even taking apeek at Hyunjin. How Hyunjin wished he can throw that laptop away and pull Chan by the collar to that desk.

“Master? Is this not enough?”  
His voice sultry. As deep as Mariana Trench. And he said that whilst licking his own lips. When Chan’s employees say he good at keeping his composure, he’s that good. Hyunjin become pouty once again, so he changes his tactic.

Hyunjin shift his leg around Chan’s waist. Making sure Chan’s crotch can feel his plump ass. Making sure it’ll grow harder under him. And he’s fucking amused when Chan breath grow heavy. Then he started to grind. Making a circular motion with his ass every now and then. How he loved it when Chan ears flushed red and he bite his own lip. Looking at Chan became miserable like that is Hyunjin’s only goal that day.

“Baby, if you kept teasing me I might have to punish you.”

“Am I doing something wrong, Master? I thought I’m allowed to play with you.”

Chan can easily put his laptop away, throw Hyunjin on that desk. But he holds on as Hyunjin continues to grind on his crotch. He needs to make this situation under his control. So he smacked Hyunjin’s ass, hard. A warning.

“Aah!”

“Be careful, baby.”

Satisfactory grin on Chan’s face. His eyes still sticking to his laptop but his hand already playing with Hyunjin. The Hyunjin that leaning on him like a baby. He can only whimper when Chan teasingly rub his lower back. He never knew he’d succumb to his Master’s touches that easy now. He groaned when Chan’s veiny hand slip under his black short.

“Hmm? What is this?”

Chan pull the string and it snapped on his skin. Hyunjin slowly pulled himself back. Looking Chan on the face. His eyes already glazy from Chan’s touches.

“Do you like it? It’s a surprise.”  
His smile should be banned, its too innocent for this kind of things he does.

“Show me, Baby. Let me undo your ribbon.”

Hyunjin stands up, his leg wobbly but he still can stand up. And Chan about to change that. Hyunjin slide his shorts down, only to reveal sheer black lace garter belt and thongs. Making his bulge more prominent. And Chan almost lose it. His rope of composure? Almost snapped. His dick? Standing up hard. Hotel? He didn’t need Trivago but he’ll take it if he can fuck Hyunjin there. Then, he had other thing in his mind.

“Do you like it?”

“I love it, Baby. Lay down on that desk for me.”

Chan return focusing on his laptop, again. Hard, but if that means he can absolutely ruin him later, he’d go with it. While Hyunjin still being giddy about it. His seduction is working! He thought. Chan moved his laptop to the corner of his desk, careful not to accidentally drop it to the floor. Almost a bad decision, he think, to put your work desk right in the middle of the room for aesthetics reasons.

Hyunjin sprawled on top of the desk. Putting both of his legs dangling on Chan’s shoulder. Maybe if he does this Chan will fold him and do him raw. Well he’s not wrong in a way. But Chan still focusing on his work and it’s likely of him to stay focused.

“Play with me, Master~”

One of his feet slide down. Teasing. Slowly tracing Chan’s pecs and abs through his shirt. But the final line almost make him snapped. His toes rubbing his crotch. Chan growled, he never did like a teasing from him. And Hyunjin guess he won’t walk for a month after this. Chan squint his eyes at him. Oh Hyunjin is fucked for real now. He quickly grab the younger’s ankle. His grip might’ve left a mark later, but that’s exactly what he wants.

“Don’t play me like that, Jinnie.”

After giving him a quick peck on the ankle, Chan stand up and bend Hyunjin’s legs, spreading him wide.

“Honestly, teasing is one of the best traits I have.”

Hyunjin winked. Honestly, he didn’t prepare beforehand. He cleaned himself, yes, but he didn’t get to lube his hole up if Chan decided to fuck him in place. When Chan pulled him, he’s right down wet with precum. He gasped at the sudden motion, and a sudden hit of endorphins. It’s niagara falls down there. It’s impossible, but to Hyunjin it is like that. Honestly, Chan can raw him without preparing and he still would love it. But Chan didn’t pull his own pants down. He just stands there, glaring down at him. Him whose legs spread almost to a split.

“You need to be punished for what you did Baby. You can’t go around in this without me knowing-”

Chan fall down to his chair, one of his hands still holding his leg. Hands yanking Hyunjin’s thong aside to reveal his hole. Hole that’s gaping at his Master. Chan grabbed the lube in his drawer and squeezed it on his hand. Hyunjin glad he stashed some in his drawers beforehand.

“Lookie here~ who’s hungry for my dick?”

Chan inserting his forefinger inside that hole. Correct that, he just jabbed it in. Hyunjin already bend his back into an invert u-shape. And that’s still his finger, it’s just one finger and he barely did anything with it. How wrecked Hyunjin will be if it’s Chan’s dick inside? Destroying his hole. Making it filled with cum and gaping from its big size.

Chan continue to type something in his laptop, his attention shifted from Hyunjin. But his fingers still moving in his hole. Curling and jabbing it inside. That’s bad. Hyunjin already rolling his eyes back. Legs shivering and instantly closing, hoping that will reduce the sensation. But it makes it worse. The sticky squelching sound echoing around that office.

“Aah, ah- No. Plea- nggh.”

He almost cum. His dick standing tall and beads of precum streaming down, making his thong all wet. He shamelessly grinds on Chan’s finger. Just one finger already wrecked him like this, good lord what happened to him? Where did his innocence go? Where did the soft Hyunjin that everyone loved go? Hyunjin grabbed the edge of the desk, trying to grab on reality.

“Master! I’m coming! Angh-”

Chan swiftly pulled his finger from his hole, he didn’t want his lover to cum that fast. At least let him see Hyunjin with his eyes rolled back shivering from his touch. Leaving it slick enough for him to thrust his dick inside. Meanwhile Hyunjin still spasming on the desk, legs shivering right after his nerves get teased about like that. Chan slide himself closer to the desk. And as if weightless, he pulls Hyunjin to his lap. His own dick gets wet from Hyunjin’s slick. And it’s throbbing against his pants. Meanwhile, Hyunjin still limp and lifeless, head dizzy on top of Chan. Littlest bit of touch will make him cum like crazy. And Chan can’t have his shirt dirty right now. Hyunjin leaned on the crook of Chan’s neck, facing panoramas outside the walls.

“Don’t you want to cum? Beg and try harder for it, Hyunjin.”

Unable to forms word, Hyunjin grind on that dick. It’s slow and agonizing for both of them. Hyunjin vibrating when Chan sneak a finger between his cheeks. It rubbed on his hole and honestly, Hyunjin would’ve take it better inside. He kept grinding on. Low moans and grunts came out from his mouth. It sounds like heaven right in Chan’s ear. He turned to his baby and whispered.

“Such a good baby for me. Would you like more?”

“Mnh…”

Hyunjin didn’t need anything to get as high as kite. Just those words from Chan is enough to make him do anything he wants. After all, he got to obey his master, right?

“Please- Chan… Angh!”

Chan maintain a cold face. Nibbling on his baby’s ear. Three fingers suddenly jab inside Hyunjin’s hole.

“Be a good boy and stay quiet.”

Chan change his focus to his laptop. Hyunjin can only whimper from the extra friction. And after that only keyboard clicking is heard. A bit of squelching from Chan’s fingers tickling his spot too.

“Like I said Hyunjin, be quiet.”

Hyunjin sighed. Relieved that Chan pulled all of his fingers out from his ass. Unless…

“Let’s try new things since you want to play with me.”

Hyunjin shrieked. Chan’s hand making a beak like form and jabbed inside his hole up to its wrist. It was sudden and to be honest it makes his eyes roll so hard it turned white.

“Oh- such a good boy. Taking my fist like that. You want to go deeper?”

Hyunjin gurgled. He pants and weakly pushing Chan away. But to no success. Chan shifting his fingers, positioning it to tease his baby’s prostate. Making Hyunjin cry. Hearing it would be a melody to Chan’s ears.

“Ch-chan. Please…”

“I’m sure this is nothing for you-“

Chan suddenly plowed his ass hard. Pushing his fist deeper inside. Wriggling until he felt it was too tight to push again. He hits something when he’s elbow deep inside. And Hyunjin entirely lost his soul. Feeling his tight walls reshaping to fit Chan’s arm.

“I’m so full- Master…”

Hyunjin shivers as Chan focusing against his laptop again. But now he turns his cam on. Hyunjin sit up, feeling some bulge in his stomach. He ignores it and try to push Chan away. If they’re going to play, other people are prohibited. Not allowed. It’s not what Chan promised. It’s what he agreed on when he signed those papers.

“Master-HNGG!”

“Shh, take it easy. I’d like to see that hole wide open before I went in.”

In that situation, Hyunjin felt ecstatic hearing that. It gave him a sense of something fucked up to be happy about it. Happy being someone’s plaything.

“But, Master- Daddy…”

“Shh, don’t test me Baby.”

Chan lining up the dildo right outside his hole. And Hyunjin threw back his head when it stretches him up. The cold contrasts the warmness of his body. He gasped and clutches to Chan’s shoulders. Biting his bottom lip because Chan told him he to be quiet. Only faint gasping is heard.

“It’s not even in yet. Hyunjin, be good.”

Hyunjin throw his head to Chan’s shoulder. He can’t be quiet when Chan is pushing something bigger than the shits he usually inserted to his ass. Even Chan’s dick is not as long and big as this one. It rubbing his walls and it’s killing him. The hard and veiny dildo give him a whole new sensation. Chan slowly pull the dildo back before ramming it inside. Keeping a controlled pace. And then Chan come back to his laptop. Pausing his play on the dildo every now and the to type something.

“Nggh, Chan… Please-“

I pity Hyunjin truly. Isn’t it a bit painful when you had an arm rammed inside your ass and suddenly your boyfriend plowed a dildo inside too. Because honestly seeing Hyunjin shivering, biting on Chan’s neck, and clawing on his back is a mood.

“Felix! Mate, how are you?”

Hyunjin eye’s went wide. Chan didn’t call someone just now right? OR WORSE, HE DIDN’T VIDEO CALL SOMEONE DURING THEIR SEXY TIMES RIGHT?

“I’m good! Who’s that beauty you got there?”

Hyunjin hide his face on the crook of Chan’s neck. Muffling his whimpers from who he assumes as Chan’s colleague. Hugging his master, trying as much to cover himself. Chan didn’t only make a call, he’s video calling the other person. All while pumping a gigantic dildo and his fist inside his ass.

“Oh, my baby right here?”

Chan turns on the vibrator on the lowest setting. Fucking hell I’m too focused watching Hyunjin crying and whimpering that I didn’t notice he slipped a vibrator earlier. And of course that makes Hyunjin trembling. He groans and moans when Chan pushes it deeper inside. He just hoping that Felix guy unable to see the thick large dildo Chan ramming on to his hole. Ooh and a big one at that, making bulges on his stomach.

“Wow, that’s just sexy. So how’s the trade deals recently?”

“You really know how to increase the mood”

Chan continues on talking with him about half an hour. Talking about shady business stuffs he usually does. But that’s not supposed to make him horny. Everytime Hyunjin almost came, he pulled the dildo out and cover his slit. Basically, he can’t cum for most of the time. Did he cry? Of course he did. He sobbed and muffled his cries the entire time and left with red face. And that crying face kind of make Chan amused. Kind of making him hard inside his trousers.

“Alright, see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, have a nice day, Felix.”

And with that Chan close his laptop and put it inside his drawer. Try to make the table empty enough for his next activities.

“Chan-“

“You’ve done so well Jinnie~”

They definitely whipped for each other. How Chan rains him small kisses and how Hyunjin faintly giggles receiving them. He continues to rain him with kisses as he pulled both dildo and his arm out. Hyunjin let out a loud moan, hole twitching after there’s nothing to disturb it. And they resume their meddled activity, Hyunjin’s messy hair shone golden with sun rays hitting upon it as they do.

* * *

"Hyung!”

Felix called out to a man across the street. Right outside some café. Minho looked up. Hair disheveled and hazy eyes decorated with big black bags under them. He looked as if he didn’t sleep for decades, and he’s only in his twenties too!

“You looked like shit, being a manager must’ve been hard.”

“Thank You for stating the facts, Felix”

“How long has it been? A year?”

Minho solemnly nodded. Eyes seeing in a distance when Felix trying to meet them.

“No clues yet?”

He shake his head and sighed. What kind of higher ups did he need to contact to help him?

“I will found Hyunjin, Felix. I’d swear on my own dead body to find him”

Felix nodded. Supporting now fiery Minho.

“Hwang Hyunjin is like this mega superstar, Hyung. I’m sure we’ll find him. Though I want to ask you something…”

“Shoot”

“Is he blond? Last time you see him?”

“He’s not. He has dark hair.”

Felix ‘hmm’d. And after words of supports he finally part ways.

Minho walked and walked around the area. Contacting every private investigator he’s able to get his hand on to search for Hyunjin.

“Please be well, Hyunjin…”

**Author's Note:**

> jk im sorry im guilty :”))
> 
> (the ending can be a cliffhanger if u want *wink wonk)


End file.
